The Arrival
by 13SaRaH
Summary: Sequel To: The Return. Ash. and Mary-Lynette arrive at Circle Daybreak Mansion. Please Review! :


She couldn't believe it. She was going to Las Vegas WITH ASH! Claudine, Unbelievably, said yes to her moving into a house with a boy (They didn't tell her he was a vampire). They sat in a comfortable silence as they drove. "What if they don't like me?" Mary-Lynette said showing her insecure side. "they will love you, trust me they've been begging me to go get you so they can meet you!" Mary-Lynette smiled. Suddenly she got an excited erg as they pasted the 'Las Vegas City Limits' sign. "Eepp, we are almost there!" She Squealed. "No, we are here.'' Ash replied as the pulled into a long paved driveway. "Name, please?" The man operating the gate said. Mare sat awestruck. It has a talking gate! "Ash Redfern." Suddenly the large gate with the initials 'CD' slid apart. " What is this?" Mare asked. " The Daybreak Mansion." Ash replied simply.

They pulled up to the mansion. Mary-Lynette slowly exited the car. "Sweetheart, Go ahead to the door I'll get the bags." Mare simply nodded. She knocked on the large wooden door, waiting. It swung open suddenly, " Ah, you must be with the Ash Redfern party?" "Um, Yes I'm Mary-Lynette his soul mate." His face brightened and he grinned. "The famous and already loved Mare. Might I escort you to the living room, so you can meet everyone." She smiled "Thanks, Uh?" "Oh, Nilson. The names Nilson"

The place was HUGE! And that's just the walk from the door to the living room. As they entered the room Nilson announced her arrival, "Everyone look who I've met. Mary-Lynette." The whole room silenced their conversations. "Mary-Lynette What a pleasure to see you," A beautiful blonde figure said from the love seat "I am Hannah, and this is my soulmate Thierry." Thierry? Oh, Thierry the guy that owns this place. "You are Lord Thierry? You seem kinda young. I mean not to be rude, or offensive or-" He cut her off "Being young, how can I take that rude or offensive? But to be honest. I am a made vampire, the first Actually." He smiled. Wow, he was handsome. " Huh, He wasn't lying when he said she was beautiful." That statement earned him a slap from the black haired figure beside him. "Quinn don't be rude. Look you're making her uncomfortable. APPOLOGIZE!" He gave a look of defeat "Sorry, Mary-Lynette." "Oh, I Don't Mind, Quinn. Say are you the same Quinn who picked Ash up at Briar Creek last year?" I asked cautiously. "Yes, that would be me." was his reply. "Really? You don't seem like an evil, cold-hearted, twisted creature that Ash said you were." He smirked ,"Oh, I was but that was before I met Rashel here." He nodded Towards the raven haired girl, " Yes, I was worse than Ash, but I am good now, I guess you should say." I just smiled. "And I had devoted my life to killing people like him. I'm Rashel, Quinn's Souulmate, And former vampire hunter." She smiled. Wow, quite a pair evil vampire and a vampire hunter. I looked over towards the small figure with copper hair, who looked as if she might pee on herself. "Omg It is so nice to meet you.. You are even prettier than ash described you. Thank you for changing him, I mean he was such a jerk befo-" "Poppy, Breathe. Sorry, she's just really excited." What was my first guess, she reminds me of Jade, Oh boy! "Hi, I'm James and Mrs. Talk-A-Lot here is my soulmate Poppy." He seems nice. I looked around the room, but one girl caught my eye. I thought Rashel was over there. I turned towards Quinn and sure enough she was right beside him, Hmm. " So are you and Rashel Twins, or sisters or something like that?" The girl smiled, "Umm, yes we are. We just found out though. I'm Keller and this is Galen, my soulmate." I noticed the thin boy beside her. "Hi, Nice to meet you Mare- Um Mary-Lynette, I'm sorry Just so used to hearing Ash say mare, It kind of stuck." I smiled "Oh, No don't apologize I prefer Mare." He simply Nodded his head. By now Ash had came in, " Okay, we will continue with the interdictions tomorrow, We are tired." Ash said as he pulled me towards the stairwell. "Nice meeting you." I said before we exited.

Our Room was beautiful. Large bed, dimmed lighted chandelier, huge bathroom, beautiful blue and grey colors. "I love it!" I said as I looked around. "Good, because if you didn't you were still stuck here." He said as he smiled. I grabbed some pajama's out of my suitcase and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna change." mhhm was all I heard him say.

I walked out to find Ash laying in his boxers on the bed fiddling with the remote. I climbed in, to have Ash automatically wrap his arms around me. "I love you." I heard him say in an almost inaudible whisper. "I Love you too, goodnight." He slowly kissed me on the lips and squeezed me tighter. We then drifted off into a comfortable slumber.

I think I'm going to like it here, especially with Ash by my side.


End file.
